Time in the Blade
by LenKagamine196
Summary: In the Digital World, everything is parallel from the human world, when one falls, so will the other. Tai, given the Crest of Courage to protect the world, with each group of Digidestined that arrive. He has successfully protected the Digital world several times, when someone from the previous group betrays him, and sets the world to devastation. Will they win? Main Yamachi, AU
1. Chapter 1

In the dark, there was a resounding noise of the factories working, as the gears of each machine worked. The smoke being blown into the air, the lights were slightly dimmed to a somewhat darker shade, so when in need, the dark could overwhelm quicker with a hit of a switch.

"Keep working!" Someone yelled as the workers scrambled around from each station to another. None of them were human, most of them were what you would refer to as 'monsters'. The monsters were merely just made out of data, once destroyed, their bits of data would slowly disappear, with no trace, as if they were never there.

"Hurry up, before 'they' arrive!" The leader of their grouped yelled in impatience, he was being too impatient, but he had no choice. Each fraction of a second was worth more than words could express. If anyone would stop, they would quickly fall behind with their plans. The saying 'time of the essence' applies as their motto. They had to move quick, and swiftfully.

As the workers worked their muscles to their limits, yells were heard outside of the factory.

"Hurry up! They're coming! The digidestined!" The leaders voice had quickly changed it's tone. From bitterness and impatience, to fearful and worried. One second they burst in, it'll all be over. Their hard work will be reduced to nothing.

But his words worries were increased as a loud crash came from the window, different silhouettes of people were slowly getting to their feet. Loud screams and the clash of weapons had started, the havoc began. The factory workers were fighting, as the humans fought back.

One of the boys of that group, the brunette haired boy, ran to the red stairs, the obvious rust from the old usage remaining stained. He quickly ran, feeling a slight disturbance. Something was not right, he thought to himself. By his experience, he knew that this factory must have someone that was the rightful leader, yes, the one back there, he was a counterfeit. Posing to be a leader to lead to slight confusion.

Of course, he would not be fooled by something was like, that was less likely. By the time he reached the roof, he stared forward, to the back of a boy standing a distance away from him

"Why did you betray us?" Was the first sentence that slipped out of his mouth.

"Weren't we all friends of yours?" The second sentence had slipped out of his mouth unconsciously. Those were the words he wanted to ask for such a long time now.

"Power, it's all that matters" The rasped voice replied, as he slowly turned to face him.

"Why would you betray us…?!" He yelled, demanding for an answer, he was balling his fists that were at his sides in complete anger.

A smile was formed on the others mouth, but he felt his whole world tumble down as the other boy slowly opened his mouth and gave his reply, it felt as if his world was crashing down, not to mention slowed down. His words replayed in his head, over and over, like a serenade. Before he could even question to what he was doing, his body moved.

#

Five years had passed, since the last encounter. The breeze blew gently, brushing the brunettes bangs across his forehead. A cloak around his neck, blue shirt with classic brown shorts. As he thought to himself, he couldn't help but look back at what had happened five years ago. The betrayal, it seemed as if it was his worse nightmare. He hated him, the boy that had betrayed him, claiming they were good friends. Then, was all their times together for nothing? Just a mere act? No time to be thinking of that. Standing from the branch of the tree, he watched the slowly setting orange star.

"They're almost here… The new digidestined" He mumbled softly to himself as a reminder, of course he would never forget, each five years, new and new digidestined would arrive. He was given something you could call a curse. Living in the Digital world for over five years. The creator of the digital world passed down different crests. He was given the crest of Courage, orange, to represent the sun. And because of that, he bearer of courage had to guide each digidestined through a number of hardships. And after each five years, they would simply be replaced by new digidestined.

Coming here when he was around the age of seven, he had lost how long it has been. Time had passed, he would be young forever. He had the powers of fire when he was young. Some had called it a gift, some thought of it as a curse. Of course, each gift would have a downfall to it. He was seven, it would be somewhat impossible to have learned how to control it at that age.

Shaking his head in hopes to push all the memories away, he gently used his feet to slightly push himself off the tree. Because his body was light, he somewhat free fall for a slight longer time than anyone. As he reached the ground, he landed gently on his feet and looked up at the sky.

"No portal yet…" He mumbled softly just like before.

He somewhat dragged his feet across the grass, occasionally the sound of leaves crunching underneath his feet. For now there was no reason to be quiet, he had decided this upon himself. Even if they do come after him, he's ready for the worst.

He was wrong. Something was happening. He quickly looked at the crest of Courage around his neck and took hold of it, something was not right at all. He couldn't understand what it was. Something huge was happening. Then it hit him, looking up to the sky, he realized it was too late. The large mutated beetles took flight, they were aggravated. Never seeing them this aggressive, he was shocked beyond surprise. Slowly, he drew out his sword from his sheath, it had a gold handle, and a shining clear blade, a small ruby gem glistened at the top of the handle. He started to run, these monsters, their bare teeth could rip through flew like it was nothing, metal could not harm them either. The only area that was weak, was of course the heart, the head is sort of hard to hit because of it's strong features. Which made it nearly impossible to break.

But Tai liked a challenge, which was somewhat of his downside. Running headfirst into danger was something he pulled on his own sometimes, he had not known when he had become so, arrogant. But of course it was not his fault.

The adrenaline kept pushing, and pushing, making his heart beat fast. He ran, and ran, of course, being here for so long, he had memorized this world, as if he were some kind of map. He took turns, several turns. Hoping to be able to reach the portal, he glanced up, he was getting close. The portal could now be easily seen.

But the happiness was lived short as he heard a frail scream.

That could not be good.

His legs started to move faster than a usual person could sprint, somewhat impossible, but possible to Tai himself. You could say that he was a mere fool for believing in things like that. But would you question why someone believed in fairies? Fairy Tales even? That is like questioning why you love certain things. It's a small question, but could lead to all sorts of answers.

Which Tai believed could be good.

Finally arriving at the area the group must of fallen, he peered over from the tree. Three girls and four boys. Well, not that bad.

He quietly climbed up the tree, kneeling on the highest branch. And jumped.

The sudden rush of wind blew his cloak up from behind, he held his sword, and swung downwards, but realized he had the timing wrong as the beetle turned it's head. And the protective shell, clashed against the sword, the recoil making him step back slightly. He quickly crouched down, the mutated beetle had swung a hand with sharp claws, and he reacted. He quickly held the bottom of the handle with his left, as his right took the top, and lunged forward. A stab straight to the heart that he had anticipated.

Quickly pulling his sword out, he kicked the chest, beside the wound. Getting the body to fall with a thud

"You should be careful, the world is a cruel place." Cold and quiet. Calm and composed.

"Welcome to the Digital World… Digidestined"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Uwahh! This is a really late update! Sorry about this, school has started to get even more busier than usual. But it is alright, I have a class for writing, and I'm using this as a project! But this has Yamachi in it, so I have to like, warp it a bit :3

And my friend is sitting beside him and I must not let him see this is Yaoi-

He lowered his sword down slightly, pushing it into the sword's sheath. He slowly advanced towards them, no hint of any concern or any expressions on his face. Frightened could describe how they looked, but was it by him? Oh, how he had nearly forgotten. That was one out of many monsters that were creating havoc. His senses and instincts both kicked in, he quickly propelled to them, tackling them to the ground on his knees, he quickly held up the palm of his hand, the power of magic through his hands, he created a light barrier, protecting all of them out of harm's way.

As the beetles jaws connected to his shield, he flinched as he felt the impact hit him, but it was not strong enough to make him lose grip on the barrier.

"Are you all not harmed?"

He kept his eyes locked with the beast's. His brown eyes staring into the green eyes. Green eyes staring into his brown eyes. None of them made a sudden move, but in this situation, it would be five against one.

"No, we're alright" He heard one of the boys replied, he let out a sigh in relief. He could probably fight without any concern now. Slowly standing up, he held out his hand, his palm facing the ground, his crest glowed, a sword slowly forming, as he grabbed it, he was able to hold the handle of it. Slamming the sword into the ground, he got some of his magic to flow into the sword, protecting the sword and the others in a magical barrier.

"Stay here, don't move. Even if I get harmed, do not leave that barrier" Hoping they would heed his words and stay in that one spot. He slowly ran towards the monsters. He was what you would call determined, determined to be the one with the victory. He jumped, jumping on the top of one of their heads, he quickly jumped off as one other bug crashed into the one he previously stepped on. He would not exactly call these beetles 'smart' but he would not call them 'dumb' either.

But he heard a scream. Quickly turning, his eyes widened, one of the girls had fallen out. Her long pink dress was dirty, her bright pink hat was clutched against her chest, and she chestnut coloured hair. He quickly ran towards her, picking her up, he jumped, but felt something scrape against his arm, he flinched slightly but landed into the barrier, and put her down

"Y-You're hurt!" The girl he had rescued had pointed out

"It's alright, I have been through worse, don't worry about it" He said as he looked at the deep cut on his arm, as the blood slowly flowed down his arm. He covered it with his left hand and looked up at them

"We have to run, together" He said as slowly stood up on his feet and looked at the agitated beetles.

"Keep running and don't stop, or look back. You'll see a house up there, and once you run inside you will be alright, understood?" As he spoke, he had hoped that they would do as he instructed like earlier.

"Ready and… Go!" As he yelled, the group ran. He quickly pulled out the flame sword that had the barrier, and ran with it, calling it back, he ran behind the group. As they ran, he had noticed one of the girls was missing. He turned and looked back, one of the youngest was at the mercy of the beetles.

In the blink of an eye, he had dashed forward. As the beetle opened it's mouth, he quickly ran in front of her to protect her, grabbing the sides of it's jaw, pushing it back.

"Hurry and go!" He spoke as he looked over at the young girl. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, a yellow t-shirt, and shorts, which a whistle around her neck.

The young girl nodded in fear as she ran, stumbling as she ran towards the group, another beetle chasing after her. He quickly had his blade on his arm and drew the blade back. As he did, the beetle's stopped chasing the girls, and turned to look at Tai.

The beast's bloodlust was shown on their faces. Tai got into a fighting stance, he had been trained for hand to hand combat as well. But he preferred sword fighting.

Slowly, like a metronome, they both waited for the moves. And the beasts charged at him, he stood in his position, still, and not moving. Until the right time, he quickly jumped, and placed his hand on it's head as he pushed himself up more, flipping until he landed on the ground. The beetle reached out to punch it with one of it's four arms. Of course, he easily caught the fist, but, he had not realized the monster behind him. He quickly sensed it, and let go of its fist as he quickly dodged it's swing. But then, both of them started to swing punches, and Tai. Was able to avoid them all.

He quickly ran to the house, in front of the barrier, he summoned the sword made of the flames from his crest and stabbed it into the ground. Using his magic, he pressed onto the hilt of the blade .

"Ritual Bane!" He chanted as a rush of flames shot up and surrounded the house, engulfing the monsters with an incredibly strong flame. The flames shot up until it had covered the barrier with the shape of an orb. The flames had attached themselves to the beetles, eating away at their flesh as it burned in return. As the beetles had disappeared, the flames had ushered down until it was no more. He turned and walked towards the house, the blood on his arm had lost more blood than a normal human would before death.

#

Taking small strides until he got inside the barrier, once inside, he let out a sigh in relief, but focused his gaze to see the group stare at him with expressions mixed with worry, or distrust.

"Something the matter? You all have a different expression on your face" He asked as he walked towards them. The little girl from earlier had ran towards him, and gently hugged him

"Thank you for saving me" The young girl had given him her gratitude.

"Oh, you're welcome" He said hesitantly, the sudden warm embrace had caught him off guard to the point where he couldn't have backed away in time. He had left his guard down too much, that was something he would need to work on. He noted in his mind, and gently pat the young girl on the head.

What was he doing now? His own actions were confusing him, had he ever felt a soft spot like this? Oh, he had. Long ago, with the seventh group, he had felt friendship with him and his group. There was another young girl, but she was only eleven, one year under Tai. He quickly pulled his hand back, well, was more forced to.

_SLAP_

As he felt something hit him, his cheek had recoiled to the side. Bringing up his hand, he touched his stinging red cheek, for once he was hit, by someone that was not a beast. His eyes glanced to the one that had slapped him. One of the other girls, with orange hair, a blue hat, yellow tank top, with blue pants.

"Stay away from Kari!" She had yelled at him as she pulled the confused Kari into an embrace.

"If I can recall correctly, she was the one that walked up to me" Tai stated as he turned his back towards them. His thin line of emotions had snapped. He had to get away before he would pummel the girl until she would be close to the verge of death. Tai was dangerous. And he knew so himself.

"Don't act dumb! She just wanted to thank you! You didn't have to touch her!" This argument was going nowhere. He grit his teeth in annoyance, this girl was such a pain.

"Sora stop!" He blinked as a girls voice had stopped this 'Sora' he turned to see the girl with the pink hat jog up to him, grabbing his arm with the cuts.

"A-Are you okay?" She had asked him, as she scanned the cuts

"I'm fine" He said, he wanted to jerk his arm away from her grip, but by doing that he would not be so kind, now would he?

"I'm sorry about Sora, she gets a little overprotective… I'm Mimi!" She introduced herself as she pointed at her friends

"The blue haired boy is Joe, the redhead is Izzy!" She said as she pointed to both of them, the two boys had hesitantly waved at Tai.

"That is Matt and his younger brother, Takeru" She gestured to the two blondes and smiled.

Tai nodded back as an 'nice to meet you' and looked at all of them

"You should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be harsh" He stated as he turned and walked away from the group, he heard someone call out to him, which most likely was Kari, but he ignored it and kept walking.

#

Tai enjoyed time to himself. Sitting on the roof of the house, he let his legs hang over the side of the roof as he had his hands on either side of his hips.

"Can't sleep?" His eyes glanced down to see a blonde haired boy smile at him, he was at least Tai's age, twelve.

"No, I rarely sleep" Tai spoke as he glanced up to the moon, the moon in the digital world was of course the same, nothing was different to it.

"Need company?" Before Tai could say anything, the blonde haired boy started to climb up until he was on the same level, and sat down.

"I would say no, but it seems like I cannot" Tai added, as he looked at the other. Matt laughed and smiled at him, gently hitting him on the head, not too hard to cause a bruising.

"Sorry about Sora today, she can be like that sometimes" Matt had apologized as he kept a stern expression on his face. Tai shook his head and slowly laid down on the roof the cool feeling of the bricks had gone through his blue t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with worse" He said as he moved his eyes from Matt, to the sky.

"The digital world is really pretty, why haven't I realized that?" Matt had questioned as he laid down beside Tai and let his eyes shift to look at him

"What you saw today was the cruel side of the Digital world, no humans reside here at all. Except Gemini and I" Slowly sitting up, he brushed some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"I have.. A question for you" Matt whispered that could be mistaken as a small murmur

"What is it?" Tai answered almost immediately

"Are you… Afraid of anything? It just looks like you're never afraid" Matt's question caught him off guard. He was never asked that question

He inhaled and exhaled softly before opening his mouth and speaking

"Of course I'm afraid of some things, No one would be called human if they aren't afraid" He said as he stood up.

"You should go rest Matt" It had not sounded like a recommendation, it sounded more as a command. A push to get him to go and leave the Courage-bearer alone.

"Alright, good night" The blonde had started to climb down, until he landed on the ground. He held up his hand and waved at him "Good night, see you tomorrow"

What an interesting person he was, that Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Well, I have been thinking a lot of what to add to this fanfiction, so I may or may not accidently get it to be more boring than I mean for it to be D:

But whatever! I am going to add more Yamachi moments to this

Oh, and I am probably going to pair up Sora and Mimi, Joe and Izzy, and Takeru and Kari as friends!

Do not worry at all!

And as you can see, Tai's personality is WAYYY different than the one in the Anime. And Matt is more happy than grumpy and what not-

And yes, Matt is seme-

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

He was groping the dark. Embracing the dark. He reached out, and had felt nothing. Until a hand grabbed his. He opened his mouth to yell, but he could not find his voice. It was as if someone had yanked out the voice from his very body. The hand let go, only to wrap itself around his neck. He was suffocating. He was gasping for air, clutching the ghostly hands for it to release his neck. He was plunging into the dark.

Tai sat up and gasped for air, he panted softly as he placed his hand on his neck, it was just a dream. He told himself this multiple times, for this dream has appeared more than he can count.

"Are you okay?" A voice had asked as he turned to look at the one that had called out. It was Matt's little brother, Takeru.

"I'm alright, go back to sleep" He said in a wave of reassurance. The young boy slowly nodded then laid back down into his bed, and closed his eyes. How alike him and Matt looked, Tai thought.

He got off the bed and walked towards the door, sliding it open slowly so no creak nor squeak sounded. As he walked by, he reached out to the side as his brown cloak came by on a hanger, he grasped it and swung it over his head, tying it around his neck quickly. He quickly walked in a quick pace, he stepped out of the barrier and into the forest. Walking, and walking. He kept going on, but stopped. Something was here. He turned. only to be late, a large hand gripped his neck and slammed his back into the tree. Coughing out as a reply, he looked into the green eyes as it stared into his. The beetle had come back and waited. He coughed and gasped as the beetle clasped his neck in his large hand.

Slowly opening his palm, he was ready to summon his sword from the crest. But a sudden flash of a memory came into his mind, and his heart beat loudly in his chest. The memory of the dream flashed in his head. Oh, how a nostalgic feeling was surging through his mind. He realized now, he could do nothing. He gripped onto the hand and tried to use his strength to push it away. His eyes were feeling heavy, he was feeling a indescribable rush of pain and not to mention falling asleep into a deep slumber.

He opened his mouth to try and call for someone, but his mouth could only make the shape of a few letters.

M

a

t

t

His mouth had formed the four letters of 'M' 'A' T' 'T'. He had tried to call for Matt, but of course, he could not. He slowly let his eyes close, but it could only close halfway before he saw the shadow of another person arrive. But before he could look up, his eyes had slowly closed.

He was in the dark once again. But something was off, there was no hand to grasp his neck. He turned his head, right, then to the left. Nothing. And once he looked up, he saw the silhouette of someone familiar. He knew who it was

"_!" He yelled out his name, and heard someone call for his.

"Young master!"

His eyes snapped open into the light, of course, he had to narrow his eyes slightly to allow his eyes to adjust. Slowly he sat up from the bed, and felt a warmth on his hip. Kari was asleep with her head on his lap, and half of her body on the bed. Had she stayed with him?

He gently placed his hand on her head and looked around. He was in the room he shared with the boys, while the girls had a separate room. Matt was asleep in a chair, and Kari was on his lap, it was only the three of them.

"Kari, it is time to wake up" Tai said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her ever so gently.

She stirred slightly in her sleep and Tai could see the peaceful features on her face. You could say that it reflected who she was. As she opened her eyes, her eyes blinked a few times before she was able to adjust her sight. She smiled and hugged him quickly

"You're awake!" She yelled that probably reached the whole house. Until he heard steps of feet as they planted on the ground with each step. And suddenly the door slid open, and everyone was now in his room.

He slowly touched his neck with his fingers, as he traced his soft skin gently where he had been choked earlier. His skin was alright, there was not a feeling of a bump anywhere.

"You all waited for me?" he asked as he stared at the group as they smiled at him, except for Sora.

"Well, I started to train them on combat" A voice spoke up as a man of old age had walked in, and walked over to Tai.

"Foolish chosen one, you could of been hurt" The man spoke as he stared into his brown orbs.

"Sorry Gemini" Tai apologized as he gently picked up Kari and set her on the bed as he slowly sat up, which had all eyes staring at his exposed chest. A flush of red made its way on his cheeks as he remained frozen.

Then Tai opened his mouth and yelled.

After the small freak out session from Tai, he was now sitting on his legs as his knees were bent and he sighed softly

"S-Sorry about that, I do not like exposing any parts of my body, even if its stomach" He stated as he took a sip of his tea from a cup. Tai hated being exposed, the idea of that just made him cringe. He would rather be proper than show his bare body to everyone.

He looked at the digidestined around him, they all had bright smiles on their faces, but of course not Sora.

"I have a question to ask" He said before he inhaled softly and exhaled

"Have any of you had a dream with someone speaking to you?" He asked, as he did, all of them looked at each other before nodding.

"I see, to tell you the truth, those are the previous digidestined." He said as he placed his crest on the table, he waved a hand over it, as his hand glided from the crest, the crest gave a glow and projected upwards, showing a image of six people.

"You saw these kids in your dreams, yes? They are the seventh group of digidestined." He said as he kept a serious face as he talked about this.

"I have a question, I did not see anyone in my dreams" The one that spoke was Matt, he understood fully.

"The bearer of the crest of Friendship was a traitor. He lied to all of us, and left us nearly for the dead." He cringed at the memory, what happened five years ago at the factory. He could never forget, it played over and over like a record player on repeat.

Hearing gasps, of course he expected nothing different. He reached into the pockets of his brown shorts and reached in, grabbing onto several objects, he slowly pulled them out and placed them on the table.

They were the crests.

"These are the crests that you need to possess a weapon. The crest will choose you" He stated, he reached out and grabbed his own crest, getting the picture to disappear, he muttered some words as a light had made a circle around all of them like a dome. The crests flew to one of them. Matt, the bearer of Friendship. Sora, the bearer of Love. Mimi, the bearer of Sincerity. Izzy, the bearer of Knowledge. Joe, the bearer of Reliability. Takeru the bearer of Hope. And Kari was the bearer of Light.

He stood up slowly as the crests stopped giving off a light of warmth. And now the light they were welcomed with was the sun.

"The crests are now yours, I am assuming Gemini had trained you while I was asleep? Come outside, I would like to test how much you know" He said as he turned and walked to the door

"Wait! What is your name?" He stopped in almost an instant. He looked over his shoulder at the group that once had their attention to the crest, was now on him.

"Tai" He said as he looked back in front of him, slid open the sliding door, and closed it.

4


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So, apparently a lot of you like this/have read this. Thank you for reading it!

It's kind of bad though, so I'm happy you have read it ^^

fanakatsuki: Well what will happen next in this one. It getting interesting and will they have partners in this fic?

Well, it depends what you mean, if you mean with their Digimon like the original series than no. Sorry about that! I may add them in, but I am not so sure!

#

Let us just say, that his group was not bright. He tried to train them as much as they could. But they would either do it wrong, or would not understand. But what is worse was dealing with Sora. She would not stop complaining, and it ticked him off. He was, literally, ready to just forcefully shut her up, with his fist.

He did not like this Sora, nor will he ever. She has been giving him glares at any opportunity she gets. Not to mention that Mimi was staring at Sora this whole time. Obviously she likes Sora a lot.

"It is time for you to improve your stamina, okay, run laps! Run five!" He yelled as they started to run, of course they would somewhat complain but did it anyway. Which he was happy he was not given too much problems about it.

When they all had finished their laps, he had given them water bottles and told them this is what they will have to do for a few days.

"Chosen one! Come here!" Gemini's voice called from inside the house, he turned and walked towards the house as he slid open the door and walked in.

"Gemini, what is the matter?" the room was dark, he was sitting on the opposite of the table, facing the door Tai just came in through.

In the middle was a projection.

And the image made his eyes widen as he turned and ran out of the room in a quick haste.

He quickly ran out of the house and quickly held onto his crest and whispered some words. As he spoke the magic incantation, a circular portal appeared, he looked up at the group and motioned for them to get into the circle as he stood in the centre. They all hesitated but slowly got into the circular portal, as they disappeared to another area, Tai smiled at the form of Gemini telling him to come back.

#

As the portal disappeared, they were welcomed with a rush of heat and a loud sound of gravel and stone falling to the ground. The air was with thick with the smell of smoke. Tai waved his hand back and forth in front of his nose, to hope to get rid of the smell for a moment.

"This area is getting attacked, we have to help them" Tai informed as he turned to look at them

"I'm sure Gemini has taught you how to summon your weapons, so I will go on ahead" Swift on his feet, he had turned and jumped into the air, summoning his sword from his crest, he jumped onto one of the beasts that was a long snake. Lizardmon it was called. He held on and stabbed it's eyes, because this is the digital world, the monster roared out in agony as it slowly changed shape to bits and pieces, and disappeared as data.

As Tai fought, so did the others. Matt evaded to the side with a roll, hands on the ground as he looked up at the lizard being. He quickly dodged again and summoned out his weapon from his crest. It was a sword like Tai's. He ran around the snake like creature as fast as he could. Once it was his chance, he jumped on its back and climbed up to the base of his neck. He stabbed the flesh and slid down as the sword plunged through the skin. He looked out to the others, Izzy and Joe were equipped with daggers. Mimi with a staff, Sora with a bow. And Takeru and Kari were given books. Spell books in fact.

Sora was not use to this weapon. She was only given a bow, but Gemini told her that the energy from the Crest of Love is what gives her energy arrows. But to bring out this power, what did she need? It was beyond her expectation to be able to summon a better weapon, but this would have to do. Finally, she had used her energy to make arrows, she kept her arm bent, closed one eye to make her aim more accurate, pulled back the strong, and released. The arrow punctured into the snake's head, turning it into data. She smiled in triumph and looked over at Mimi.

Mimi had never felt so undetermined in her life. Not only did it take forever for her to summon her weapon, but also, she could not use magic! At all! How could Tai make it look so easy? Mimi was jealous. Jealous of Tai in general. Not only was he so skilled, he also was able to get Sora's attention.

And she hated it.

#

_"Hey Mimi, have you ever thought about the one you want to be with?" As Mimi got asked that question, she looked over at the orange-haired girl and smiled._

_"Someone kind, sweet, caring, and a person that understands me, what about you Sora?" Sora had thought and thought, before opening her mouth to speak._

_"I like someone that is different from most boys. Determined, serious, cool, but caring too. And he does not pressure anyone into anything." _

#

After that moment, Mimi had sworn to herself to make Sora happy, no matter what. Sora was her childhood friend, not to mention her best friend.

And she had a crush on her. She was not the possessive one, but the thought of Sora being happy with someone else made her heart ache. But of course she wanted to make Sora as happy as she could be.

"Why does it not work?!" She yelled out in aggravation as she clutched the side of her head, gripping it like she was trying to push two ends of a balloon together. She hated this. Why would she have to be the most worthless of the group? Everyone could fight, heck, even Kari and Takeru were able to learn the spells. And yet she could not do anything!

"Mimi! Look out!" Snapping back to reality, she looked up, to meet the snake's mouth in front of her. Slowly, it opened up its mouth as a ball of light started to form. Was she going to be met with death? She closed her eyes shut and waited for death to wash over her like the sand on a beach.

But nothing had happened. Opening her eyes, she stared at the back of the head of the one that saved her life.

"S-Sora.." She whispered as she let go of her head and stared.

"Mimi, you really should not space out like that! Geez, you're so hopeless!" Turning to meet the other, Sora smiled at her in a sign of relief. She was relieved that Mimi was okay.

"I will" Mimi replied as she smiled. But that smile was not real. She did not want to be protected by the one she loves the most. She could not risk Sora's health just for her sake.

#

Once they all regrouped, Mimi kept staring at Sora. Sora was looking at Tai as her cheeks were flushed a slight shade of pink. Tai on the other hand, knew that Mimi liked Sora, it was quite obvious to him, but to the other girl, she was oblivious.

Once the group had gone back to the house. Tai was lectured about his carelessness, but Gemini soon forgave him.

"Hey, Mimi" Tai called out as he walked towards her, Mimi balled her firsts and turned to look at him with anger in her eyes.

"I want to fight you" Mimi insisted. Tai sighed and shook his head

"No, you're not ready to fight me." He stated as he walked to her and gently placed his hand on her forehead

"Oh, and if you think I like Sora, you're wrong. I know you have a thing for her" Tai whispered as he slowly walked by her, his hands in his shorts pockets. And by now, Mimi's face was flushed a bright red.

#

As soon as he left, he felt something was off with his behaviour. What was it? He trailed up his hands to his lips, and felt his lips softly. He was smiling. How long had it been when he stopped smiling? He leaned his back against the tree and slowly slid down, placing his head on his forehead.

He felt a warm familiar feeling in his chest. Clutching his shirt, he remembered slowly.

He felt the familiar warmth of friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

_Screams, that's all he heard. Screams around him. The young boy had feared himself. His powers were out of control, setting the town into chaos._

_"This is a cursed child, take him back!"_

_"Get out of here, son of the Demon!" _

_"You should of never been born!"_

_"You're a curse!"_

_"I feel so bad for the couple that have you as a child!" _

_"Leave, and never come back!"_

_Those words hit him like a brick, the young boy cried and cried. Each cry grew louder and louder. Crying loudly, he cried for his parents. As he cried, he waited, and waited, in the eye of the chaos. _

_But no matter what, no one came for him. Once his crying ceased, he waited for what seemed like ages. He kept on waiting, and waiting, and waiting some more. He shifted his head to look around, sitting near the fountain, he continued to patiently wait._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" He called out, but was greeted with nothing, but screams and yells._

_He was alone._

#

"I cannot do that Gemini, you know this!" Tai said as he slammed his hands on the table in aggravation

"You have no choice, it seems they have been appearing in that area too Chosen one. Like I said, you have no choice." Gemini was being persistent. But so was Tai.

"You know I hate it there, I cannot do this!" Tai persisted, why did this have to happen already?

"There is nothing wrong with going to the Human world. Besides, I am sure this group will want to see their friends and family again." He had said something that Tai knew he could not fight back with other words. So he sighed softly before slowly taking his hands of the table.

"Fine. You win." Tai said as he turned towards the door, and slowly sliding it open.

"You owe me Gemini" He said as he slammed the door shut.

#

Tai hated the human world with a burning passion, and Gemini knew this. But even so, he has to protect it too. Both worlds are kept in balance by one another.

"Hey! I have news for you all! Get over here!" He yelled, that caught everyone's attention as they gathered around him.

"Something has happened, and someone opened the rift between this world and the human world. So, we're going to your world" He said, everyone of course was happened. But time passes faster in the human world than the digital world. What seemed like a week, was at least two months in the human world.

Everyone was smiling, and Kari had tugged on his shirt and smiled up at him.

Everyone was happy

Well, almost everyone.

#

What was this? Tai wondered, as he stood still, and looked at the world around him. It was different than he remembered, heck, something's were even changed. He did not understand.

"What is that?" Tai asked as he pointed up a large poster, that seemed like it was floating and impossible to hold.

"A advertisement board, have you never seen one?" Matt spoke up as he placed a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Advertisement board..." Tai said back as he took in the appearance of this new developed city.

So, the group split. Matt and Tai, Sora and Mimi, Kari and Takeru, and Izzy and Joe had paired up.

Matt and Tai walked around, of course.

Tai had never seen the world look so different. He stared at the newer world than the old world he knew. What in the world was this? He did not understand.

But noting to himself, he had nearly forgotten that no one knew anything about him. The one that knew his secrets were the last generation of Digidestined.

His thoughts were shut to a close as he felt himself fall back onto his behind, looking up at some man that was obviously ripped.

"Watch where you're going, you brat. I want an apology, now"

The deep voiced man had said to him, poor guy. He did not know at all what Tai was capable of.

"Apology? You hit me first" Arguing back, Tai slowly stood up and dusted off his shirt, pants and cloak. Turning around to walk away, his body had felt a jolt. And a fist reached to him.

Only to be off target.

Or more like, it was forced.

Loud groans of pain were heard, and the people had grown silent. Tai had the man's arm behind his back and was twisted it to a shape arms cannot usually bend.

"So, do I still need an apology?" He said as he kept the man in a forced grip, tightening the hold on his wrist, he started to bend it upwards, as if his motive was to break it.

"No sir! I'm sorry!" Letting out a huff, Tai let go and shoved him forward and walked to Matt, grabbing his wrist.

"Let's go" Tai said as he walked away, dragging a startled blonde behind him.

But Tai had not noticed

The shade of red on the blonde's cheeks.

#

Tai stared at the item he was holding in his hands. He was told it was called something like a 'hamburger' but to him, it seemed really unhealthy. Sure there was tomato, lettuce and bread. But it just did not seem healthy

"This does not seem healthy" Tai stated as he glanced up at Matt, that was happily eating his burger

"Well, it's really good, but due to the fat it contains, you should eat it once in a while"

So, to get this straight. What he was staring at, was somewhat like a glob of fat just shaped into food. How disgusting. But regardless he took a bite of it.

It tasted delicious, but Tai knew he had to watch his weight and body.

"It's.. Good, but unhealthy" Tai said as he stared at his now bitten burger.

He blinked then shrugged. He looked at the blonde and felt something different.

Matt's eyes widened as he stared at Tai, and kept staring

"What?" Tai asked in concern

"Tai.. You're... Smiling" Matt pointed out as he smiled at him.

Smiling? He had not smiled in so long, hadn't he forgotten? Placing a finger on his lips, he traced his lips with his slender finger. Yes, he was smiling in fact.

"So I am..." He muttered softly in awe at himself. Could he really smile like back then?

Matt opened his mouth, and had spoken. But it all felt so slow to Tai, as his eyes widened in pure shock.

This could not be happening

4


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Well! I decided to add something new(?) to this fanfiction!

Have some Yamachi and MimiOra? (I do not know the shipping name for it)

"It's been a while since we could be together like this, right Sora?" Mimi spoke as she looked upwards towards the bright sky. But getting no reply, she glanced over to her with the corner of her eyes. Sora was walking alongside her, looking down at the ground.

"Hey Mimi... Do you think Tai likes me the way I like him?" Mimi's eyes widened, that was not what she wanted to hear at all.

"I'm sure he does!" A lie

"Besides, I'm sure he likes you for who you are" Another lie.

"Mimi.. Are those.. Tears? Why are you crying?" Placing her fingers over her eyes, she felt something wet. Attempting to stop the tears, she quickly backed away from her, wiping her eyes repeatedly

"Sorry, I just, remembered something" She spoke out as her tears continued to fall and she continued to wipe her eyes like it was nothing.

"Mimi? Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Her movements stopped. Why had she been so shocked? She never forgot that Sora was oblivious to her feelings. She wanted to be more than friends, but gave up on it. But hearing it from her crush's mouth, she had felt ten times worse.

Swallowing her pride in, she lowly spoke.

"Sora. Remember when I said I had someone I liked?" She said as she slowly looked up at the other, smiling as the tears streamed down her face.

"It's you, Sora. You're the one I like" She admitted with a sad smile.

Sora had not figured this out. She started to wonder, why hadn't she? If Mimi kept on giving 'hints' that she had liked her, why had she not found out? Slowly she realized. She was too busy paying attention to others. She remembered, seeing Mimi frown at her and a guy friend, before smiling and saying that 'she had remembered something sad'. She never paid any attention to Mimi at all. It was all boys, more boys. And she had even let their friendship slip away

"Mimi.. I-" Sora began

"No Sora, I get it." Mimi insisted as she held up two hands, palms facing Sora. Sora felt relief wash her, had Mimi understood her feelings?

"You don't want to be around me, you're probably disgusted" What? Sora paused and stared at her friend. No, no. This is not what she wanted. This was not what she meant! But, why was she was too afraid to reach out, or even open her mouth to tell her that it is alright. Why? Why? Why could she not move? Why could she not speak? She had dated boys before, why? Was it because the shock of her friend confessing to her?

But before she could say anything, her best friend apologized by bowing her head, and turned and ran. Leaving Sora alone.

#

That brief pause frightened Mimi. When she had confessed and Sora froze and remained silent. She was afraid. Would Sora reject her? Find her disgusting? Give her dirty looks and declare that their friendship was over? Due to the fear of what would happen, Mimi knew she would have to stop this pathetic feeling over her friend and move over

"Mimi... I-" The other began

"No Sora, I get it" A gnawing feeling was in her heart. She felt as though something gnawed at her heart repeatedly.

"You don't want to be around me, you're probably disgusted" She spoke, as her eyes drifted to the ground, but she had hoped Sora would say something. So she stood still and waited.

But Sora said nothing.

Was this really it?

She always knew Sora would object to this, or even hate it. She mumbled a soft 'I'm sorry' as she bowed her head and turned and ran away from her.

She continued to run and run, as fast as she could, wherever she could reach. It did not matter. But stopped. She heard screams. Screams around her, she looked up, to see a monster from the digital world.

Looking up at the sky, there were more than ten, at least over twenty of them!

The first thing she thought of, was protecting Sora. Her feet moved on what seemed like her own as she ran.

#

Sora, on her knees, started to pound the ground. She lost her friend, by something so serious she had not noticed.

And she hated it.

She continued to pound on the ground with her fists, not even giving a care in the world of her pain, she wanted to find Mimi. No, she HAD to find Mimi.

"Nothing matters anymore" She mumbled as she looked up to see the slow proceeding monster proceeding towards her.

Closing her eyes, she let a wave of black overwhelm her.

#

_"I had a dream about someone with dark black hair. He came to this world and tried to destroy it"_

This could not be happening.

That sentence repeated in Tai's mind over and over again. What Matt said to him, it couldn't be..

"Do you know his name?" Tai asked as he placed his burger down and intertwined his fingers, resting his chin on his fingers.

"No, I couldn't hear it clearly, but I don't know why, but it seemed like you two knew each other" So it was him.

The cursed memories were flashing back in his mind. That one night, the factory. It had been him.

"I see, but-" Something was coming. More like, coming towards them.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled as he jumped out of his chair and tackled Matt to the ground as a large explosion sounded from outside near the fast food restaurant, blowing different materials as it engraved itself through the fast food restaurant.

Once it cleared up slightly, the barrier that had protected them at the last second disappeared. Tai looked down at the boy underneath him

"Are you alright?" He had asked, but of course, he had not realized the position they were both in.

"U-Uhm, yeah.." Matt could not focus, Tai was literally on top of him. The boy he started to crush on, was on TOP of him.

"I'm glad" Tai sighed in relief and smiled slightly. But finally taking a moment to find out, his face flushed red, and he stared into the boy's blue eyes. They both stared until it seemed so long, and Tai pulled back.

"W-We should really go check the damage" Tai said as Matt slowly stood up. Offering his hand to the brunette, the brunette took it and pulled himself up. Only to lose his footing and fall forward, landing in the blonde's warm chest.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Matt said as his arms wrapped around Tai's back.

"Yes... I-I'm fine" He said as he pulled back to look at the other, and they both pulled away from one another.

"Hey Tai.. We should go over there!" Matt pointed as he grabbed Tai's wrist and pulled him out

"W-Wait! What about the monsters?!" As if his question was answered. The monsters disappeared.

Matt had dragged him on something that was huge. And spun around. They both got into the ride together, it was covered with some class to cover them, and it rose up and over the sea. And stopped as they had the best view.

"Wow.. The view up here is beautiful" Tai had said as he placed a hand on the glass and stared out.

Matt had not responded, and Tai turned to look at him, gently placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. The blonde gently placed his hand on Tai's and gently intertwined their fingers.

"Matt..?" Tai spoke as he turned his body to face Matt fully.

"Tai, I need to tell you something" The blonde had stared into Tai's brown orbs as his free hand gently caresses Tai's cheek.

"Tai.. From day one, I found you truly amazing, to the point where I could not stop looking at you. I really-" Matt's sentence was dropped as he felt press against his lips.

Tai pressed his lips against Matt's before slowly pulling back.

"You're the first one I've ever fallen for, Matt." He spoke softly, the bright pinks on his cheeks were now a bright red.

Matt chuckled softly as he leaned in.

And placed a soft kiss on the other's lips.

#

Sora was screaming, in agony and in pain. Not her pain. Everything happened in what seemed like a few seconds, like a countdown.

_"Sora!" She heard a voice yell as her eyes snapped open to see blood spill all over the ground. Her mouth trembled, as she stared at the one that was most precious to her, be stabbed in the stomach. Coughing out blood, Mimi looked over at Sora and smiled _

_"I wondered.. Would you hate me? I wanted to come back to apologize, I even wanted to save you. Did it... Work..?" Her voice shifted to a dull roar as she smiled and took her hat off, and undid her hair. Mimi realized it, Mimi knew what to do now. A circle of light surrounded the kind girl as she held out her hand in front of her body and a long staff appeared. The Staff was long, longer than a magic wand, compared to her height, the staff stretched to the top of her head. It was a bright green, the shape of the orb at the top was like a shape of the tear. Just like her crest._

_And knowing what she had to do now, Mimi started to jog, then picked up her pace as it turned into a run, she swung her staff so it was behind her as she ran. _

_And jumped, straight into harm's way._

Sora continued to scream for what seemed like so long, she screamed, as her tears she had suppressed inside of her streamed down her cheeks, like a slow moving stream in the winter.

"Mimi! Please! Wake up!" Sora continued to yell as she cradled the girl into her arms, the tears dropping onto the other's cheeks. As she cried, she heard others yell to call for an ambulance.

Mimi had cuts all over, but she Sora had already ripped parts of her shirt to wrap around the wounds. Sora kept pressure on Mimi's stomach, she could not let her die like this, she could not.

She heard sirens arrive, and gently placed her free hand on Mimi's heart, there was a faint heartbeat.

"Don't worry Mimi.. They'll save you, I'll save you" Sora promised, as she heard the sounds of sirens get closer and closer, until they were surrounded by the circling of red and blue lights.

5


End file.
